moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
An American Tail: Fievel Goes West/Transcript
Transcript Fievel: (voiceover) And then. the hero, Wylie Burp, squinted across the dusty street. Hopelessly surrounded by the Cactus Cat gang, he stood his ground, refusing to back down. Cactus Cat gang: and cocking their guns Fievel: (hustles up to Wylie Burp) Have no fear, Billy the Kid is here! Wylie Burp: It's too tough, kid. Get out while you still can. Fievel: If you're biting the dust, I'm going down with ya! Gunshots Cactus Cat gang: Yelling Wylie Burp: You saved my life. I'll never forget this, kid. Here, son, I want you to have one of these. (gives Fievel his sheriff's badge until a lone cat raises his pistol at Fievel) Look out behind you, kid! (Fievel fires his pistol at the cat.) Female: (offscreen) FIEVEL! Your supper's ready! Echoing Ready, ready, ready. (The bullet changes into a popgun cork, ending Fievel's fantasy, as Fievel's cowboy outfit turns back into his casual clothes and hat and the town turns back into the front cover of a Wylie Burp comic book.) Fievel: Ouch! Mama: Fievel! Fievel! (The camera fades to the New York skyline and then pans down into the mice neighborhood.) Tanya: (singing) Somewhere out there, Beneath the pale moonlight, Someone's thinking of me, And loving me... Splattering And loving me... Splattering And loving me... Man: Shut up! Tanya: (worried) Papa, they're throwing fruit and vegetables at me again. Papa: Keep singing. Maybe they will throw some fruit for dessert. Mama: Another night without cheese. Fievel: Yee-haa! Howdy, Mama. I come to rustle me up some grub. Mama: Where have you been, Fievel? You're late. Fievel: I had to rescue Sheriff Wylie Burp. He was surrounded by the Cactus Cat gang. Mama: Oh, such a tall tale, Fievel. And dirty hands too? (clicks her tongue) Go wash. Fievel: Oh, Mama, I just washed... yesterday. Papa: I thought things would be better in America. In Russia, my violins were famous. At least, we never went hungry. Fievel: Maybe Tanya should sing again. Tanya: Very funny. You'll see. Someday I'll be a big star. People will come from miles around. Fievel: (jokingly) Yeah, to eat. Ha-ha! Mama: (sternly) Fievel... (The entire Mousekewitz home shakes, caused by an elevated passenger train rumbling above the New York streets. The Mousekewitzes are affected by the shaking as Fievel falls on the floor and the candlelight goes out, darkening the house and the screen. After it dies down, Papa relights the candle's fuse.) Papa: (depressed) They call America the land of opportunity. Opportunity for what? For children to play in the filthy streets? To never see the sunshine? Fievel's birthday is coming... and we don't have enough money for presents. Fievel: Oh, Papa, I don't care. Tanya: I could sing in front of the gift shop. Maybe they'll throw presents. Laughing Papa: (relieved) How blessed I am to have such fine children. Maybe things will get better. (They hear a crashing sound from outside, followed by a yelp from Tiger.) Fievel: Tiger? Tiger! (Cut to: Tiger and Miss Kitty) Tiger: Can we just have an espresso and talk this over? Miss Kitty: Listen, Tiger. You're an alley cat. Tiger: Pretty please. Miss Kitty: Born and bred. Tiger: How true. Miss Kitty: I got a ticket to sunshine and I'm going west. There's a town that promises a new frontier... and a brand-new breed of cat. Tiger: Is there anything wrong with my breed? Miss Kitty: City cats got too much purr in their fur. Not enough growl in their howl. Look at you. You catnap, cat around. Heck, I don't mean to be mean, but you're even a bit of a fraidy cat. Tiger: Who told you that? I'm no fraidy cat. I'll show you. I'll show them. I'm no fraidy cat. Miss Kitty: (serious) Tiger. I don't want a tomcat, top cat or a tough tabby. I just want... How do I say this? I just want a cat who's more like a dog. a team of horses neighing That's my ride out West. Show me you're tough. Don't make a fuss, okay? (sprays perfume that takes the shape of a shapely female cat) Cat Perfume: Purring Tiger: You don't mean... this is good-bye? Miss Kitty: There are no good-byes between you and me. After all, we'll always have the Bronx. Here's looking at you, kid. (jumps onto the passing horse-drawn wagon down below and rides off for Grand Central Terminal) Tiger: The Bronx, that's right. The Bronx, right. I won't make a fuss. I can handle it. I can... Purring I can, uh... I can, uh... down into tears Mouse 1: Cat attack! (The camera cuts to an old trombone sounding the alarm and being operated by three mice.) Mouse 2: Cat attack! (The camera cuts to the streets where the mice are feeling for their lives. One of them, holding a newspaper in his hands, looks at the sight of the Cactus Cat Gang. One-Eye, one of the members of the gang, leaps into action, the camera zooming in on his only eye, as he is followed by Frenchy and a 3rd member.) Mouse 3: Cat attack! Female Mouse: Screaming Cat R. Waul: (looms into view with the 4th member of his gang) Pay attention. Keep it clean and tidy; plenty of violence, but no eating. Right. Carry on, chaps. Baby Mouse: Crying Mama: Fievel! Fievel! Get in here with the family! Cat Bandit 1: (whooping) Cat Bandit 2: '''Meow! (cackling) '''Tiger: Oh, no! The mice! Aw, gee! Cackling Peekaboo! Laughing Tiger: Oh, I got... I gotta do something. I will be tough. I will be brave. (screams when he sees Cat R. Waul's right-hand spider, T.R. Chula, drop in using his spider silk) It's a spy... a spee... a spide... de... de... de... (freaks out) an arachnid! (falls) Aaah! (lands in a trash can) Fievel: Why, those no-good ornery varmints! (gets ready to fight crime) Papa: Fievel, my son! Come back! Mama: (gasps) [Thunder rumbles as Fievel comes back for a brief second) Papa: Oh, thank heavens. Fievel: I forgot my hat. (runs outside, stops and turns his cap inside out to become his cowboy hat, and runs into the danger ahead) One-Eye: Laughter Papa: Fievel, come back! One-Eye: Hee-ya! Papa: Fievel! Fievel, my son, come back! (One-Eye thrusts his paw into the Mousekewitz household, obliviously bringing the Mousekewitzes outside.) Papa: clutching onto the edge of a wooden crate. (One-Eye drops Mama, Tanya and Yasha, inside their tuna box, onto the pavement as he starts digging inside the Mousekewitz household, snickering.) Tanya: Papa! (Papa struggles to climb onto the edge.) One-Eye: (notices Mama, Tanya, and Yasha) Huh? Mama & Tanya: Gasping (One-Eye''' chuckles wickedly and closes in on the girls, until he hears Fievel's voice.) '''Fievel: I see you're missing an eye, pilgrim. Now, this makes it a fair fight. One-Eye: (growling) Yeah? Fievel: That's right. I'm talking to you, fur head. One-Eye: Growling Fur head? Fievel: Gasping One-Eye: I don't care what the boss says. This mouse is lunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh! Mama: Run! Run, Fievel! Fievel: Oh, no. (One-Eye closes in on the cowering Fievel with the camera focusing on both pairs of eyes, until One-Eye's single eye becomes stimulated by the noise of a screeching violin. One-Eye covers his ears to block out the sound, as Fievel looks up to see Papa playing his violin therefore distracting the enemy.) Papa: (to Fievel) For your life, Fievel, run! (Fievel runs off and gets in an empty can. He runs on its inner surface to get it moving and maneuvers it alongside Mama, Tanya, and Yasha.) Fievel: Mama, Tanya, get in! (The girls jump aboard.) Mama: Fievel! (Papa is the last to catch up, running a distance of discarded crates.) Fievel: Papa, get in! (Papa jumps in, assisted by Mama and Tanya. One-Eye makes a leap for the can but misses, propelling the Mousekewitzes in the can to a sewer grate. It is not long until One-Eye charges forward to the Mousekewitzes like a tiger!) Papa: Everybody, together, run! (They all start running, pressing their feet on the can's surface.) Run! (One-Eye makes one last attempt to catch the Mousekewitzes, until the family uses its strength to roll inside the sewer. One-Eye looks on with disappointment until Cat R. Waul arrives.) Cat R. Waul: Jolly, jolly good. Now for my part. (Fade out. The camera then fades in on the city sewers where the Mousekewitzes are drifting in the can down the pipeline.) Fievel: Look! (A large waterfall lies ahead of them. The Mousekewitzes ride down the waterfall and pass through a series of rapids, screaming in terror, minus Fievel screaming with excitement. They go down one last waterfall, much larger than the first one. They fall down into the water below, screaming until they hit the water with a great splash. The camera blacks out with the splash and then fades in on the exhausted Mousekewitz family.) Fievel: (in a high-pitched voice) Let's go on that ride again! Mama: (exasperated) Where did I get such a son? Cowboy Mouse: Why, howdy, fine mice. I'm in desperate need of help. I've come into possession of railway tickets to the West. Tickets to sunshine that I will be unable to use. Surely there are some of y'all... looking for a little elbow room, y'all. Now, I ain't gonna lie. There are problems out West. There's a lot of bright sunshine and fresh air. But after these opulent, aromatic sewers, that might be... upsetting for you all, you all, y'all, sorry. Mouse 1: I'll take one. Italian Mouse Father: I'll take 15. Cowboy Mouse: Hold your horses one minute, y'all. There's plenty for everyone, yes, sirree. Female Mouse: Are there any cats out West? Cowboy Mouse: There certainly are. If you have prejudices... against cats you better stay put. On the frontier, cats and mice help each other. (The camera pans up to see Cat R. Waul working his marionette of the Cowboy Mouse.) Cat R. Waul: (as the Cowboy Mouse) The anointed leader of cats, Mr. Cat R. Waul,is the most enlightened, intelligent, sophisticated, charming, non-narcissistic, debonair, suave, dashing, renaissance cats you could... ever wish to meet. Uh, ah, the fact is, cats even get along with the dogs out there. Sheriff Wylie Burp is probably the finest... law-dog in the West, actually, y'all. Fievel: Wylie Burp, wow! Cat R. Waul: Too bad there aren't any desperadoes left to round up. Hee-hee-hee! Mouse 2: I'll take a ticket. - Mouse 3: Three tickets, please. Cat R. Waul: Don't push, please. Plenty for all. Three tickets. - Three for you, jolly good. Fievel: Come on, Papa. Let's go! Mama: There is opportunity out West. Tanya: Maybe they have a better appreciation of singers out there. Papa: So what are we fiddling around here for? Let's go west, partners! Cat R. Waul: Jolly, jolly good. Anybody still like some tickets, y'all? Meowing (Fade out) (The camera fades in on the abandoned mouse neighborhood and pans right to the trash can where Tiger fell into last evening.) Tiger: getting out of the trash can Oh, those nine lives come in handy. Fiev? Fievel? Hello? (sees the empty Mousekewitz household) Wow, it's empty. (sees a letter) Oh, no. What's this? Oh, no! ( grabs the house and then reads the letter) "Dear Tiger, We left New York. We're taking the train to a town out West called Green River. I tried to find you to tell you, but I guess you were somewhere with Miss Kitty. "I miss you and I hope I see you again sometime. Your best friend, Fievel." (His left eye tears up after he reads the note.) Train, the train! They're taking the train. (He breaks his head out of the box by smashing the box against a wall, and he then hustles his way for Grand Central Terminal. Black out.) (Fade in: Grand Central Terminal, interior) Papa: Hurry, Mama. The train won't wait. Mama: I'm sure we forgot something. Let us see. We have your violin tools, the pots and pans-I took them anyhow. Your pipe, the tail curler, whisker comb, the cheese ball, and Grandpa's cheese knife. I hope we have everything. Papa: Don't worry. It will be wonderful. Whistle Female Mouse Actress: Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him well. Opera Mouse: Singing Tanya: Look, Mama, an actor... and a singer! Mama: Tanya, stop that. You shouldn't stare at people less fortunate than yourself. Mouse Conductor: Last call, all passengers bound for Altoona, Akron, Elkhart, Oskaloosa and Green River. Papa: Fievel, what is wrong with you? You should be happy we are going west. Fievel:I was hoping Tiger would come say good-bye. Will I ever see him again, Papa? Papa: Who am I to know, Fievel? Tiger was a wonderful cat, but he was still a cat. Someday you will understand. Fievel: When, Papa? When will I understand? Papa: If growing up were easy, would it take so long? Fievel: Bye, Tiger, wherever you are. You're the best cat I ever met. (sniffles) Tiger: (in the distance) I gotta catch up with that train! (Cut to: The NYC rooftops) Tiger: Oh, Fievel, wait for me! Wait for me, please! Dog: Barking Tiger: Oh, dogs. I hate those guys! (Tiger is continued being chased by the dog, until Tiger falls off the building into a pile of trash. He runs out of the pile, with a teapot in his hands, until he starts walking on a pack of street dogs. He stammers nervously and then panics, waking the entire dog pack. The dogs snap their jaws at Tiger, but he is able to climb the side of another building, then slides down a layer of roof tiles, and is able to hold onto a flagpole. He sees Fievel's train getting ready to leave the station.) Tiger: Oh, good! Fievel's train hasn't left yet. (Just then, he hears a pug growling at him.) Tiger: (whining) I want my mommy. Uh-oh. Yelling (The pug breaks one end of the pole, sending Tiger falling and screaming into a dog pound. He tries to inflate himself by sucking in some air, which results in himself bouncing on the dog cage doors like a pinball. When Tiger stops, the doors open and the dogs growl at Tiger.) Tiger: Now, listen, you guys, be nice. Be nice. (Tiger then runs for his life away from the dog pound with the dogs close on his heels.) Tiger: Oh! (He jumps inside to get away from them, and once the coast is clear, Tiger leaps down grabbing a cane and straw hat, doing a small victory dance and laughing. Tiger: Ah-ha-ha! Oops. (The dogs return to chase Tiger, who then chases after his friend's train. The leading doberman growls behind him.) Tiger: (grabs the doberman's tongue) Cat got your tongue? (reaching the caboose) Wait! That's definitely... That's my train! I want it. Ah-ha-ha! (The dogs catch up with Tiger, as the doberman bites his tail.) Please, I'll be good. I'll always lick. I'll always cover my... Stammering (The doberman tugs on Tiger's tail so hard, that part of the fur is torn off, catapulting Tiger onto the caboose platform.) Tiger: (excited) A-ha! I made it! What a stupid dog! Na-na-na-na-na-na! Your mother was never housebroken! Ha-ha-ha! Toodle-oo! (goes into the caboose and meets an angry conductor bulldog) Hello. Yelling (He breaks out of the caboose and gets hit by a speeding freight train. His face is pushed back by the wind, ti which Tiger climbs away from the smokebox door and winds up in the cab window, seeing a mutt at the controls.) Tiger: Oh, no, not again! (The mutt leaps up and barks at Tiger, who falls into the Hudson River and meets a literal dogfish who barks and growls at him. Tiger: Dogfish. (Fade out) (The camera cuts to the locomotive passing over the camera.) Train: Way out West, way out West, way out West, way out West. Way out West, way out West. Fievel: Are we out West yet? Mama: West Jersey, maybe. Opera Mouse: Life in New York City, is full of dread and fuss! Our dreams are waiting west, there's room for all of us! Prospector Mouse: Oh, the streets are paved nuggets, all of purest gold! And soon, we'll all be millionaires... Bank Clerk: Boy, have I been told! Whistle Fat Mouse: No garbage and no landlords, foulin' up the air, Female Mouse: No crooks or politicians, to strip our cupboards bare! Smart Mouse: We'll ride the roaring rivers, Turn wilderness to towns. Our dreams will take us up, and never let us down. All: Way out West, there's room for our dreamin' There's wide open spaces to see! (Train Whistle) All: Way out West, the sun's always beamin', We'll be everything we can be! Italian Mouse Father: The nights are filled with dancing, Lasting 'til the day! Days are filled with singing, Work is just like playing! Mouse 1: We'll banjo! Mouse 2: We'll fiddle! Mouse 3: We'll guitar! Mouse 4: We'll spoon! All: Everywhere we go out there, we'll play this rousing tune. 'Cause way out West, we'll build a new nation. We'll grow all the way to the sky... Way out West, there's all of creation, We'll do and we'll never say die, Mouse 5: Yee-haw! All: Way out West, we'll build a new nation. We'll go all the way to the sky... Way out West, there's all of creation, We'll do and we'll never say die. Train: Way out West, way out West, way out West, way out West... Catfish: Meowing Ship Captain: Eh, shut up! Tiger: Screaming My mother always wanted me to be on the stage. Excuse me, sir, Mr. Cowboy. Uh, you wouldn't be going to Green River, would you? Dog: Growling Groaning Whistle Cows: Mooing Fievel: I know you. You sold us the tickets. Hi, my name is Fievel Mousekewitz. Gasping Chula: Heh-heh-heh-heh! I win again, fathead. One-Eye: I say you cheatin'. You plays your last hand, Chula. Chula: I don't think so. I got seven more, dog chow. Cat: Why, you dirty, rotten, low-down, double dealing... One-Eye: I don't get it, boss. How come we're not munching those mice? Frenchy: Oui. "Zees" fraternity "wiz" mice does run counter to nature. Cat R. Waul: Which would you rather have: The crouton or the entire caesar salad? Of course, we will eat the mice, but only after we have exploited their labors. We are nice to the mice... because it is intelligent to be so. If we talk sweetly, they will come in droves. If we hiss, they will run and we will have to chase them, an unnecessary expenditure of calories. One-Eye: So when do we take the big bite, boss? Chula:' '''When do we get to eat them? When, when, when? '''Cat R. Waul': When my empire at Green River is complete... and when we have a better mousetrap. All: Mouseburgers! Cat R. Waul: Yes, mouseburgers indeed. Music... to aid the digestion. Mouse Conductor:' '''Help! Humming Violin '''Mouse Conductor': Next stop: Mouth, throat, stomach, intestine and, you guessed it, Green River. Whoa, oh! Whoa, whoa, oh! Fievel: Uh-oh. Cat R. Waul: What do we have here? It appears to be a young pioneer. Now, the feline in me would like to devour this tender morsel, but the shrewd businessman in me knows if I do, the other mice will miss him and come looking. But the gourmet in me quivers at the thought... of mouse tartar. But, the entrepreneur prefers not to be inundated... by suspicious mice that could jeopardize my plan. So I must exercise... both willpower and finesse. Scamper back to your parents, little mouse. Do be careful. It's frightfully hazardous out there. Fievel: Bye. Cat R. Waul: Give him the Flying "Ahh", and make it good. Chula: The Flying "Ahh"! I love the flying "ahh"! Laughing Mouse overboard! Fievel: Where? What? Chula: I just love the flying "ahh." Fievel: Ahh! Papa: Fievel! Fievel, my son. Mouse: Don't be a fool, Mousekewitz! Fievel: Groaning Tiger: Excuse me. You got a minute? Are there any rest stops on this trip? Hey, wait for me. You can't leave me here. I burn easily. I'm... lost, all alone in a million-acre cat box. Phooey! Whistle Mama: My son, Fievel. Sniffling Moaning You know something? I think we got snookered. Papa: No, Mama, this is what the land of opportunity looks like... I think. Mama: It feels empty and lonely. Over here, over here. Hey, you, this is my place. This is my place. Wanna buy it? Mama: Papa, quick. Papa: All right, we may be slower, but we are smarter. All these speedy mices are fighting over the land. In this dusty country you want to be near the water. Mama: So this is what we left New York for. This is what we lost Fievel for. Chula: Chula, do this. Chula, do that. I'm a good-looking spider, no? There's lots of women like to marry me. Papa: Mama, Fievel will come. He's a Mousekewitz. If we work hard, Green River will be everything we dreamed. The water, for instance. In days it will be a beautiful waterfall. That patch of mud will be a rich field covered with grain. Prairie dogs will graze on that land, and the city will prosper. The water. Mama: Without water... how can we survive? Cat R. Waul: Please, there's no need for such a bleak assessment of your situation. After all, what are neighbors for? A cup of sugar, a saucer of cream. A pail of water, perhaps. Chula: Water? I'll give 'em water. Spitting Cat R. Waul: I'd like to share a vision. A vision of a better world. Mouse: My eyes! Cat R. Waul: A world where cats and mice live and work side by side. A world where mothers raise their mouselings without fear. Where musicians receive their proper due. Where young mousettes fulfill their every, dream. Will you help me build this world? All: Cheering Fievel: Water, I need water. Mama: Fievel. I'm right here. Fievel: Mama, I'm coming. Mama: Mama, I'm right here. Fievel. Fievel: Mama, I'm coming. Mama. Mama: Echoing Fievel. Echoing Fievel. Fievel: Mama! Papa! Mama. Yeo-o-o-o-ow! Tiger: This is the worst moment of my life. I wouldn't wish this on a dog. Maybe a dog. (sings) Oh, my darling, Oh, my darling... Female Who? Tiger: Oh, my darling... Oh, my darling? Miss Kitty: Who? Tiger: It's Tiger, your darling. Don't you recognize me? Miss Kitty: Who? Tiger: It's me, Tiger. Your darling baby buppie-bunga-boo. Hey, you're not my darling. I just kissed an owl. Echoing Fievel: Tiger! Tiger: Fievel? Fievel: Tiger! Tiger: Fievel, I've been searchin' all over for you! Fievel: Tiger, is that you? Tiger: Echoing Fievel! Fievel: Nope, bet it's another mirage. Tiger: Fievel, I can't tell you how much... I wish you weren't a mirage. Fievel: Hi, mirage of Tiger. Tiger: Hi, mirage of Fievel. Don't they ever dust this place? Boy, (coughs) a guy could make a fortune selling... (a buffalo skeleton rattles its bones) vacuum cleaners. Dancing buffalo bones... Naw. Cries Chanting Tiger: Aw, come on, fellas. I'm just a mangy, old cat. I don't taste good without, you know, ketchup. Female Mousehican: Ummm. Tiger: No. No, no, no, ma'am. I'm not your color. Could we have an espresso and talk this over, please? (Geronimouse, leader of the Mousehican tribe, shuffles from his tent to the fire and stops, catching his tribe's attention. Tiger: How... do you do? (chuckles) Geronimouse: In Mousehican Dialect Huh? (notices Tiger's shape resembling that of the butte beyond the campground.) Ah. (steps closer to Tiger) Tiger: (chuckles nervously) Fievel: Gasping Screeching Groaning Screeching Fievel: Mama! Echoing Papa! Chanting Laughing They think I'm their Tiger god. How lucky can you get? I mean, how did they know I was a vegetarian? Mm-mm-mm. Burping It's funny how your appetite perks up when you find out...that you're gonna eat dinner instead of be dinner. Innkeeper, more wine. Cries Dialect Shhh! Fievel: I said put me down, you ugly furball! I won't stand for this! Put me down! Clucking Uh-oh. Fievel: Help! Water! Oh, no, I'm in a mouth. Screams Gulping Tiger: A little endive went down the wrong tube. Fievel: I hope he doesn't throw up. (braces against Tiger's breath) Get me out of here! Tiger: Who said that? Fievel: (inside Tiger) Me. Tiger: Me, he says. - Fievel: Say "ah"! Tiger: Ah. - Fievel: Tiger! - Tiger: Fievel! Fievel: I thought I'd never see you. We waited for you at the station. Tiger: Believe me, I tried to get there, but I was dogged every step of the way. Fievel: Oh, Tiger, you're my best friend. C'mon on, let's go to Green River. Tiger: There's something I forgot to mention. The only reason I'm not a moccasin right now... is because they think I'm a god. This conversation is making me look very ungodlike. Fievel: Tiger, listen. I have to warn my family. The cats are gonna turn them into mouse... Tiger: shh! These folks get offended if you eat and run. I'll join you as soon as I can. Fievel: You promise? Tiger: I promise. Cross my heart and hope to cry. Fievel: Oh, Tiger. I almost forgot. How do you get to Green River? (A sagebrush brakes to a stop out of nowhere.) Tiger: Just grab a passing sagecoach. Fievel: (climbs into the sagebrush) See you later, Tiger! Adios. (rides away in the sagebrush) Tiger: Sagecoach, get it? Sage. (laughs) Oh, never mind. Desert Creatures: Rollin', rollin' rollin', Rollin', rollin' rollin', Rollin', rollin' rollin' Rollin', rollin', rollin' Rawhide! Jackrabbit: Move 'em on! Tortoise: Head 'em up! Scorpion: Head 'em up! Coyote: Move 'em on! Bobcat: Move 'em on! Tarantula: Head 'em up! Gila Monster: Rawhide! Gopher Family: Cut 'em out! Ride 'em in! Ride 'em in! Cut 'em out! Quail Mother: Cut 'em out! Quail Chick: Ride 'em in, Rawhide! Chorus: Rollin', rollin', rollin', Rollin', rollin', rollin', (Ya!) Rollin', rollin', rollin', Ya! Fievel: Excuse me, Mr. Dog. I was wondering if you could give me some help. Wylie Burp: Sputtering Oh, another tumbleweed asking me for help. Oh, no, not again. Burping Clock Fievel: Mama! Papa! Tanya! Papa: Our Fievel, he's alive. Mama: Fievel, my baby. Papa: He's come back to us. Mousekewitz, don't let go! Tanya: Oh, Fievel. What happened to you? Fievel: I got lost in this desert. This giant hawk picked me up and dropped me.. right on the Mousehican village where Tiger is a god. Papa, I have to warn you. The cats, they're gonna build this giant mousetrap. They're gonna turn us into mouseburgers! Papa: A giant mousetrap and Tiger is a god? Fievel's been out in the sun too long. Mousekewitz! Fievel: But Tiger is a god and they are building a giant mousetrap. Papa: Fievel, the only thing that has grown... faster than you are your tall tales. You will see that out West cats are good. - Gasping - Cheering - Fievel: Huh? - Muttering Muttering So, what's your problem? Being nice to these mice. It's driving me nuts! Cat R. Waul: Get on with it, you morons! After the saloon is finished tomorrow, we announce that we are going to have a special ceremony. We invite all of the mice... "und" seat them in the stands. "Und" when the sun goes down... Cat R. Waul: Snappo! Mouseburgers. - Mouseburgers! Cat R. Waul: Let me hear that again. Mouseburgers! Cat R. Waul: Let the saliva flow! Mouseburgers! Female #La la-la-la-la # # La la-la-la-la # # La, la, la, la # Cat R. Waul: Next. Yelling Cat R. Waul: Terrible! Terrible! Truly, utterly appalling! I must have a voice to match the opulence of this sal- (gets stabbed in the rear by Fievel) OON! (rockets up into the human saloon above) Large Woman: Ooh! (grops Cat R. Waul) Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy. Pussy, pussy, oh, pussy. Cat R. Waul: Humans, yech! So shiny and... bleagh! Right, I want the subversive who attempted to assassinate me found. Chula: I just loooooove finding subversives! Spitting Hey, boss, what's a subversive? Cat R. Waul: Someone who doesn't have long to live. Music Well, well... if it isn't my little friend from the train. Fievel: Cat R. Waul, I heard what you said about mouseburgers. I'm gonna tell everyone. I'm gonna get Wylie Burp, 'cause he's the law! Cat R. Waul: Wylie Burp? Laughing That quaint, historical figure. Put simply, I am the law here. You're a mere hors d'oeuvre. Tanya: (singing) Dreams to dream, In the dark of the night, It's dinnertime. Tanya: (singing) When the world goes wrong # What's wrong with the boss? Tanya: (singing) I can still make it right # #I can see so far # #In my dreams # #I'll follow my dreams # # Until they come true # # Come with me # #You will see what I mean # # There's a world inside # # No one else ever sees # #You will go # # So far in my dreams # # Somewhere in my dreams # #Your dreams will come true # # There is a star # # Waiting to guide us # # Shining inside us # # When we close our eyes # # Don't let go # # If you stay close to me # # In my dreams tonight # # You will see what I see # # Dreams to dream # # As near as can be # # Inside you and me # They always come true Miss Kitty: Well, well, well. # Look what the cat dragged in. # A mouse, that's a first. Cat R. Waul: Not just any mouse. This is a diva. Miss Kitty: Diva, schmever. Put a mouse on the stage... and your saloon's gonna be as empty as Death Valley... on a cold day in June when the snow don't fall. Cat R. Waul: What? They'll love her, adore her. Those who don't will answer to me. Miss Kitty: Anything you say, pussypoos. Cat R. Waul: I have mentioned I dislike being referred to as pussypoos. Miss Kitty: Yeah? I'm not so happy about being dumped... in nature's ashtray 500 miles from a pastrami sandwich. Pussypoos. Cat R. Waul: I just mentioned, didn't I, that I dislike being referred to as pussypoos. Miss Kitty: As for the mousette, I'll get her on the stage for ya. Cat R. Waul: See that you do. Farewell, my diva. - Miss Kitty: Now then... - Gasping Miss Kitty: Don't worry, mousey. You're safe now. Tanya: So you're really not tough and mean like you were acting? Miss Kitty: Who, me? Naw. I'm soft as this powder puff and twice as gentle. But living out here around characters like that... What's your name, honey? Tanya: Tanya. Miss Kitty: Tanya Mousekewitz. And you want to be a great singer. Tanya: Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Miss Kitty: What's the matter? You're shaking like a rattlesnake tail. Tanya: I'm scared. I've never sang in front of a real audience. Laughing Miss Kitty: Sweetie, you wouldn't be an artiste... if you weren't nervous. Tanya: I'm not pretty. Miss Kitty: Says who? You can be whatever you want if you believe in yourself. Show me some grit and guts. Come on, honey. Give me a smile. Oh, no, no. Sweetheart, you can do better than that. Think of something real nice. I want you to reach deep down... and find the most beautiful thought that's in your heart. Oh, beautiful. Tanya: Um. Miss Kitty: Tonight, Tanya, forget you're in this cowpie hole-of-an-olive-pit town. You're with your fella at the El Purrocco club. You're on that stage, and he has a front row seat. You're singing your heart out just for him. There are things there I miss so much. Sound I've forgotten why I left. So much for regrets. - So, do you like yourself? - Tanya: I look like a real lady. Miss Kitty: Remember, the real lady is what's under the mask. Now go knock 'em dead. Chula: Oh, dear, oh, dear. He's not cookin'evenly. Humming Yeow! Cat R. Waul: Gentle creatures, I have arranged... for a special preview of the artistic virtuosity... that will become of commonplace on this stage. Allow me to present the divine diva, Miss Tanya! Clapping Laughing Tanya: I can't do this. Miss Kitty: Sure you can. If anyone throws so much as a radish at you, I'll slap 'em so hard their meow'll fall off. Fanfare Huh? Oh. A mouse! Throw the mouse out of the house! Tanya: (singing) Do you ever miss... Booing The boss has hit the catnip again. What's wrong with the boss? # Tanya: (singing) Do you ever miss the girl, You left behind? (holds the word 'behind' in an aria) All: Gosh! Tanya: (singing) Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancin', Makin' eyes at someone else and singin' is she dancin'? Chula: Come back mouse! You wouldn't want me to miss dinner! # Tanya: (singing) Puts teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keepin' # Chula: I'm blind! I'm blind! Fievel: Help, Tanya! # Tanya: (singing) Have the fiddlers play a tune and dance the night away # Chula: Come back here, you pointed head! You know you'll always miss her # # Lonely is the lover's heart if only you could kiss her kiss her, kiss her # Chula: Come here! Come here! Aah! Cowboy Durn mouse! Chula: Bug off, Batty! Tanya: (singing) Just don't leave 'em too darn long, I think I oughta warn ya # #Absence makes the heart grow cold and makes a heart to wander If you stay there by their side you'll feel their hearts grow fonder # # Hope you see her someday Hope I find my way # # Back to the girl I left behind # # So tell me you will never roam # # We swear we won't go roamin' # # You'll be by your fireside # # We'll all be home sweet homin' # # Kiss her miss her, kiss her # # Chula: (singing) Inky-dinky spider caught a mouse in his web. The inky-dinky spider BIT OFF THE MOUSE'S HEAD! Hee-hee-hee! (gets sprayed with perfume by Fievel) Ow! I'm in pain! Tanya: (singing) Where's the girl you left behind # # She's waitin' for her sister # # We won't stop until we're home We'll hug and kiss her # # I'll find the girl I'll find the girl # # I'll find the girl Tanya & Cats: (singing) You'll find the girl You'll find the girl I left behind Tonight, tonight, tonight That's right, all right # And Cheering Encore, encore! Fievel: Sneezes Cheering Fievel: Tanya, let's get out of here. Tanya:' '''I must stay. My public needs me. '''Fievel': I can't leave you. It's dangerous. "Thank you for your... a-du-lation." Tanya. Wylie: What's the matter, son? Did you ever know something important but nobody will believe ya? Fievel: Boy, I wish Wylie Burp was here. Wylie: You do? Well, then, he... he... he's right here. Fievel: Where? Wylie: The old dog's right under your whiskers. Snoring Read the badge, son. Fievel: "Wylie Burp, Sheriff." Wow! We need you, Sheriff Burp. The cats are gonna turn us into mouseburgers. You gotta help us now! Wylie: Let this sleepin' dog lie, son. Doggone it, I'm dog tired. I'm tired of leadin' a dog's life... and fighting like cats and dogs against cats and dogs, and young pups doggin' my trail trying to become top dog. I'm goin' to the dogs in a dog-eat-dog world, son. I'm so far over the hill, I'm on the bottom of the other side. Snoring But you know, I think I might be able to help ya. How? We've only got 'til sundown tomorrow. Gotta find me a dog. I'll teach him the stuff. I'll make a hero out of him. Fievel: I don't know any dogs... but I do know a god! Tiger: Oh, no, I can't. You got the wrong cat. I am a god of eternal peace and cosmic love, my friend. But why argue? I'm here, you're here. We're all here. Fievel: But we're going to Green River. You're going to Green River. Tiger: I'm gonna stay right here. So, you know, give my regards to everybody. Purring Fievel: Too bad... because there's a very, very pretty cat there you might remember. Tiger: My darling baby bubby-bunka-boo. Purring Oh. You convinced me! What do I gotta do? Fievel: Ah, it ain't nothin' much. You just gotta pretend to be a dog! Tiger: A dog! You got it. A dog! Fievel: Tiger... anyone can be a god, but... it takes grit to be a dog! Wylie: So you're the frivolous feline I've got to whip into shape? I've got my work cut out for me. Tiger: I don't have to listen to this. I... am a god! Wylie: Yeah? Tiger: Yeah! - Wylie: Yeah? Tiger: Yeah!- Wylie: Yeah? Tiger: Yeah! I don't have to listen to this. I'm a god! Wylie: Fetch, dog. - Tiger: Moi? - Wylie: Snarls Tiger: Aah! Humming Fievel: Giggling Tiger: Hmm. Wylie: No, no. All wrong. Tiger: What did I do wrong? You want me to dribble all over it? Wylie: You wanna act like a dog, you gotta think like a dog... 'til you smell like a dog. No self-respecting dog fetches anything, unless he's good and feels like it. You wanna intimidate someone, give 'em the la-a-zy eye. Tiger: Gee, I'm afraid to ask. Okay, what's the la-a-zy eye? Wylie: The la-a-zy eye! Tiger: Wah! Fievel: Oof! Wylie: Now you do it. Tiger: Grunting Yelling Wylie: Hopeless. Tiger: Grunting Wylie: Now, lemme see you walk. You're wiggling like a French poodle. Get down on all fours and get a snoot full of mother earth. Tiger: Yuck! That goes against my grain. Yech! Wylie: Roll, you varmint. Roll. Give yourself a dirt bath. Now you're gettin' it. Fievel: C'mon. We're rootin' for ya. Wylie: Get up. Suck in your paunch, boy. Saunter on out there, one leg in front of the other, slow and easy. Tiger: Woosh! I hurt myself. Wylie: If you're gonna act like a dog, you gotta sound like a dog. Let's hear you bark. Tiger: Sputters Wylie: Well, go ahead. Tiger: Bow-wow. Wylie: Bow-wow? It's more like... bark! Tiger: Bark. Wylie: No, again. Tiger: Woof. Wylie: Again. Tiger: Woof! Rawf! Raft! Racket! Rap! Rapscallion! Rumpelstiltskin! Redincta gracio, amore! Wylie: Oh, this is embarrassing. Try growling. Tiger: Grr! Grr-rrr. Growling Fievel: C'mon, Tiger. We're running out of time. Wylie: Now... Roars Tiger: Bark! Echoes Woof, woof! Echoing Woof, woof! Bow-wow-wow-wow-wow. Ha-ha-ha-ha. Woof-woof-woof! Grr! Grr! Bark, bark! Bow-wow! Bark-bark, bark-bark-bark. Woof-woof-woof. Bark-bark-bark. Bark-bark-bark. Woof-woof-woof. Tiger: Noises Woof! Wylie: Ten-hut! Tiger: Grr. - Gasps - Who? Cat R. Waul: Jolly good. Now pay attention. Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears. It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you... to share our dinner... triumph! To share our triumph! Today we herald in a momentous... new feast... ival. "Feastival..." festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack occasion, I will, with these golden scissors, hereby cut the red... ribbon. Applause Bravo! Cheering Wylie: Cat R. Waul, we've come to close you down. Cat R. Waul: Okay, chaps, it's become necessary to put these dogs... through obedience school. Kill. Wylie: Oh, look out behind you, kid. Aaah! Miss Kitty: Oh, who's that dog down there with Wylie? He's got some stuff! Tiger: Hee-hee-hee-hee! Ha-ha. Tanya: That's Fievel? Wylie: It's too tough, kid. Get out while you still can. Tiger: Okay. Toodle-oo. Fievel: Hey, Tiger. Give 'em the la-a-zy eye! Run for your lives! Cat R. Waul: Morons. Trigger the mousetrap! Miss Kitty: It's a giant mousetrap! It's a giant mousetrap! They're gonna squash the mice! Cat R. Waul: Now! Tanya: Oh, say, can you see # - # You're on a mousetrap # - Cat R. Waul: Stop! You'll crush the diva! Tanya: Flee! Run, run. Run, everybody. Run for your lives! Cat R. Waul: Freeze, you miserable vermin! Gunshots Run for your lives! - Yee-haw! - Cat R. Waul: Aah! Aah! Fievel: Now you freeze, Cat R. Waul! Don't pull it, kid, or you've seen the last of Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty: Get your hands off me! Tiger: Grr... owl! Miss Kitty: Help! Help! Tiger:Barking Take that! - Oh, ho-ho-ho! Wylie: I never taught him that one. Tiger: Huffing You harm one patch of fur on her and I'll tear you apart, one leg at a time. And Whimpering Miss Kitty: Aaah! Ooo. Tiger: Okay, Wylie. - Wylie: Let 'em rip, kid. - Fievel: Yes, sir, Mr. Burp, sir! Grunting Screaming Yelling Cat R. Waul: And now... Growling revenge! Large Woman: Oh, pussypoos! Cat R. Waul: Oh, no! Large Woman: Come to Mommy, darling. Mommy's going to take care of you for ever and ever... and ever! Indistinct Chatter Cheering Fievel: Papa, Mama! Fievel, my baby! Ha-ha! Our Fievel is not so little anymore. And a regular Western hero. Now it's time for music. Let's celebrate! # Dance Grunts Miss Kitty: Tiger! Oh, Tiger. Wylie: I never taught him that one. Fievel: Gasps Wylie. Howling Wylie: Here, son. I want you to have one of these. Fievel: I can't. I'm not a hero like you... well, not really. Wylie: Well, maybe not. Maybe a real hero's the last one to hear about it. But you pulled me out of a gutter... and for that I owe you some thanks. Just remember, Fievel, one man's sunset is another man's dawn. I don't know what's out there... beyond those hills, but if you ride yonder, head up, eyes steady, heart open, I think one day you'll find... that you're the hero you've been lookin'for. #I lose my way # #No one cares # # The words I say # #No one hears # #My life it seems # #Is a world of dreams # #Deep in the night # # You'll find me # # Dream, and you're right # #Behind me # #Stay # #If you will stay # # We'll dream the night away # # Dreams to dream # #In the dark of the night # # When the world goes wrong # #I can still make it right # # I can see so far in my dreams # #I'll follow my dreams # # Until they come true # # There is a star # # Waiting to guide us # #Shining inside us # # When we close our eyes # # Come with me # # You will see what I mean # # There's a world inside # # No one else ever sees # # You will go so far # #In my dreams # #Somewhere in my dreams # # Your dreams will come true # # Don't let go # # If you stay close to me # # In my dreams tonight # # You will see what I see # # Dreams to dream # # As near as can be # #Inside you and me # # They always come # # True # # Inside you and me # # T hey always come # # True # Category:Universal Studios Transcripts Category:An American Tail Transcripts